


here comes the sun

by galacticlions



Series: jaith [27]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Jeith - Freeform, M/M, day in bed, jaith - Freeform, james speaks spanish, keith purrs, morning softness, tired boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticlions/pseuds/galacticlions
Summary: keith and james’ morning in bed





	here comes the sun

James woke up warm. So incredibly warm. But not warm enough where it was causing him to sweat, but the type of warmth that came from a hug. The warmth was, in fact, coming from a hug; from Keith, whose arms were wrapped around him, whose head was under his chin, and whose breath was tickling his collarbone. 

James squeezed him gently and pulled him closer, it was almost impossible since there was no inch separating them. He let his hand wander to Keith’s back then rubbed up and down and in circles once his hand touched the soft skin there. He dipped his head a bit then placed a kiss at the top of Keith’s messy hair. 

His heart swelled and a smile broke out onto his face. He loved holding Keith like this; sleepy and soft. Years ago, James knew Keith would have never let him hold him like this or sleep next to him. James never knew why, but he didn’t need to. He never asked why, he just let Keith take his time and have his space, but now, James was glad that that stage of their relationship was long over. 

Beneath him, he could feel Keith squirm then press kisses along his collarbone. 

“Good morning.” James said, grateful that his voice didn’t crack. He felt Keith nuzzle against his neck. 

“Morning.” Keith replied, his voice raspy like how it always is when he wakes from a nap or sleep. His voice always made James feel fuzzy inside. 

With his other hand, James played with his hair, loving how the silky black locks slipped through his fingers with ease. Keith’s chest started to rumble as he purred. 

“We have to get up soon.” Keith said into his skin, voice muffled. James groaned a little.

”Shh, don’t remind me. Let’s just enjoy this morning.” James replied, already bothered by the idea of getting out of bed and be on duty. He just wanted to savor this rare moment of peacefulness and cherish this morning with his boyfriend. 

Keith chuckled against him. The smaller boy started to plant kisses on his neck and collarbone, some blooming into a sweet red color. James whined when Keith’s lips stopping kissing, but it turned out to be okay since Keith scooted up a bit then pressed his lips to James’. 

James wanted to play with him for a little bit. With that plan in mind, he bit Keith’s lip, not hard enough to where it was painful, but to where Keith could feel James’ teeth on his bottom lip. Keith narrowed his eyes at him. 

James let go. Keith huffed. “You’re not deserving of my affection if you’re going to hurt me.” And with that, he turned around. James softly chuckled.

“_Mi amor, e__so no te dolió,__” _James scoffed. Keith didn’t reply. James pressed himself against him. He uncovered Keith’s nape and pressed a kiss there. Keith shivered. “No more kisses?” 

Keith shook his head immediately. 

James clicked his tongue, “I guess that one Atlas crew member would give me some. What was her name? Oh yeah, Jessica.” 

Keith gasped, but then immediately closed his mouth. “You’re gay though.” 

James hummed, “Correction, bisexual. I am open to ladies as well.” 

Keith gasped again and turned back around. “You wouldn’t.” Keith replied, gasping once again. James hummed thoughtfully.

”I don’t know. My boyfriend’s neglecting me and I think it’s time to move on.” A smug smile painted James’ face. 

Keith pouted then kissed him again and James cupped his cheek. They broke apart with a wet smack. James leaned up a little, as he did so Keith placed a hand to his chest, to glance at the digital clock that was placed on their desk. James placed his head on the pillows again and sighed. Keith knew what time it was.

”Ready to go kick some alien ass?” Keith questioned, his eyebrow raised. James laughed softly then kissed him again before replying:

”Always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> this is something i whipped up bc i’m feeling very soft, lonely, and sad 
> 
> i invited some friends over to make cake! i’m surprised i didn’t make up an excuse that cancels the plan because i sometimes get really anxious or down 
> 
> if i could edit, i would edit lance and james to con altura omgg i’m so obsessed with that songgg i fucking LOVE reggaeton and merengue


End file.
